mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Loop Page? Vote Please
Category:Templates I am vying for the creation of pages for loops. Having their sounds can be helpful when finding sounds you want. This will create new articles for the wiki (which can't happen often since the game doesn't expand often). Please vote on it. 00:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Doesnt seem like we have enough info really about most of the loops for making pages. At least with the Stickers we had enough for where to obtain, how much they cost, a picture, and any backgrounds they unlock. For loops, all we could have is cost, where to obtain, and there is no picture. I'm not sure if there is a way to play the sounds on here either. ::I support BobaFett's argument. I originally rejected the idea of Sticker pages, yet here we are... ::Loops have the same content amount that Stickers have. I vote that either we kill all the Sticker pages or introduce Loop pages. There's no real point for being in between. 03:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Loops do not have the same amount of information. They have no 'Pretty Picture' to display on the page. 15:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is there a lower limit for information? Also, if someone on this wiki was a little more geeky, then we might be able to convert them to OGG and use the wiki player. There's another thing for me to learn, but it's not too much trouble. 01:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Thats the same for stickers. Actually you CAN upload sounds Joeman did it. 01:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, really? well maybe this could work, not quite sure still. Ask him how. Hehad LOTR music on his page. 01:05, January 26, 2010 (UTC) yes Just add a movie and make it a small size: ::::::::::30px -- 01:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :We could do it, and upload the sounds. Not sure about it though, it would be good for a page count! Ajraddatz Talk 01:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) It would! 01:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) yes the more pages the more people will find us! so I'm for it-- 01:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! 01:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Me:yes! go baby go! Joeman: I am helping my little bro. on his page now -- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 01:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Woah woah woah WHAT does that have to do with this? 01:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :We have been through this already. The sound page was voted down as there is not enough content to make the page interesting and there are a small enough number of sound loops that they fit on a single page nicely. 07:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) true but you did not know about this: ::::::::::30px -- 22:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) please we need something to do here... All we can do is grammar. 22:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC) yes and big deal if it is a small page... the wiki would be bigger and have still more!-- 22:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) It still helps... 21:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) And why do we have sticker pages why not just have the sticker list. WELL same with the loops! MAKE THEM!-- 00:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey! is there any rule that can stop me from making loop pages? Even though you(admins) do not think they will be that big/good so what I can still make them and if your excuse is that they will be too small look at March 3 in brickipidia man! So all because you don't like them can't stop us from making them (and not delete the pages) is there a rule? can I get blocked for just this? will batman survive??? all this next week same bat time same bat Chanel-- 01:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) no see M5 http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/March_5 -- 01:15, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Please! All right, all right, all right. Enough of the "Who's on first" here. I support your argument, Joeman200, concerning Loop pages, but please don't wrap your message in multiple tags. "It hurts my ears eyes." This page has become hopelessly disorganized (*cough*, indentation *cough*). To put it simply: *We currently have Sticker pages, but not Loop pages, for those who do not follow us (given the above organization, it's actually difficult to do so.) *Most of the Sticker pages contain very little content. The Loop pages would as well. *There currently is no notability guideline. If it's on MLN, we make an article about it. *There is no easy way of uploading sounds to the wiki, but it certainly is possible with things such as OGG conversion. Here are my arguments: *As we have no notability guideline, the Loops go on the wiki unless we wish to correct the former. *Stickers and Loops have equal significance, if we do consider notability. *Is there a lower limit for the amount of content in a page? However: *We should not go out and make tons of Loop pages...yet. The creation of Loop pages is not a blockable offense. But taking action before we have fully discussed to illustrate the point that "I can do whatever I want" is a blockable offense. Quod erat demonstradum. I am somewhat neutral on this subject, but I'm leaning towards the more liberal result. Please take this seriously. And please use your indentation. It does the rest of us a favor. 01:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok but we have stickers so well you know-- 01:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) See example of a loop page here User:Joeman200/Loop-- 02:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I do not like your particular example (no offense) but I agree with the general idea of having Loop pages. Please, would someone stand up against my point above? I threaten to will go ahead and plan on the creation if I do not receive a good counterattack here. 20:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Im starting to agree about the loop pages now kinda, mostly because this is MLN wiki and the main point of a wiki is to have as much information as possible about the subject :::EXACTLY WHY DOES THE CONTENT MAKE A DIFFERENCE WHETHER THE PAGE EXISTS? Also...I tried listening...but I didn't hear anything. ::::is the sound on? ::::that happens to me sometimes...-- 23:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think so... :::We do know that it is possible to upload sounds on to this wiki, correct? This sample page covers the sort of format that I would like; but Nitecrew might be able to dish up a variation of the template. 01:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It looks like Joeman200 and MM11 have a good start on the template. I can work on flushing it out when I get some time in the next couple of days. Have we figured out how the specify a sound file? What data points do we want in the skin? Currently there is description, where to obtain, and cost. Do we need all of these? Are there others? Style? Lyrics? Length? 02:08, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Erm...all Loops are the same length. :::::For the template, we'll need theme, where/how to obtain, and sound file. That's pretty much all. Any additional content would go in the article's space. :::::You might have to re-program the template so we can put any content inside the image space; not just an image. I'll make a template that creates a small box based on the sound file; this should go inside the image space. 02:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is a good point FB100Z. I will have to put some thought into how a non-image can be incorporated into the templates. Hmmmmm..... 06:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think it would be better to just have all of that on the Loops page...but that is just me... Ajraddatz Talk 03:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Why? You can have so much more information, even if it is not very important, on an actual page. ::You're just as skeptical as I was about putting the Stickers on separate pages. But yet, here we are. We've got Stickers, and it would be illogical to exclude the Loops. 03:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think this will turn out good-- 03:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) First Loop Page Ready I have fixed up the Template:Loop page and enhanced the Skin_Base template with a Loop option using the Template:LoopPlayer created by FB100Z. I have created the Aliens Loop page to show everyone how to get things started. The real content we want on the Loop pages I will leave to others. In particular the loops will have to be uploaded. Have at it!! 04:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) OK someone added big tags to this page... 04:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am sorry, what are you talking about? 04:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Well the text has gotten huge for some reason. :The text is the same size in my browser. If you are using Firefox try the View-Zoom-Reset menu. 04:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) So, how do we upload loops? Getting the actulal sounds from the XML wont be a problem, but I dont think anyone has explained how to upload them Fixed maybe it was just my laptops. Mackmoron, you just upload them like a movie, then shrink the movie box so it just shows the play button. :I heard something about an OOG file or something like that. I think they have those on wikipedia or somewhere(ive seen them before) and they look ALOT better than just using a movie ::Nevermind. I found out how I like the Template:loopPlayer better than the oof files bucause I think they look better and for people who do not have quick time installed they can still hear the sound-- 21:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC :I'm fine with the OGG player; we'll concentrate on pretty design after we know how to use the files. I think we should have a defined method of playing the Loops inside a template, so we won't have to run through all the pages again every time we want to modify the standard. 21:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok well you can make a Guitar 3 page and just use the youtube for now if ya want-- 21:56, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh I forgot a long time ago my dad said not to get a youtube account because there is stuff that he does not like *nudge, nudge* so I deleted it and therefore the loop is deleted so make a off file of it please-- 22:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- OK before we start making loop pages we need to decide what we are going to call them: ether: Vocal Loop 158 or ether: Vocal 158 so what is it going to be?-- 22:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think it should have the word "Loop" in it. A few of the loops have names similar to items (Guitar loop and Acoustic/Electric Guitar for example) good that makes me blissful, I wanted that but I just wanted to see what you guys thought of it-- 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I created the loop pages as "''LoopName Loop" (Bells Loop for example) but the pages can be redirected if a change in naming is made